Cosmos D. Blade/Abilities and Powers
'Abilities and Powers' Despite Cosmos's Inexperience and young age, he is a remarkable combatant. Having apprenticed under Levasseur D. Giotto , Cosmos was taught to condition his body through regular workouts and sparring as part of his philosophy, "to train the spirit, first train the body." As such, his slight frame belies a compactly muscular build that, in addition to his naturally high energy level and endurance, fuels his considerable strength and agility. Cosmos has immense physical strength, capable of breaking stone and shattering steel with his bare hands. Cosmos's sheer physical strength and dexterity is a result of his godfather's unorthodox training methods (thrown into a ravine full of hungry man eating tigers, tied to boiling rock over a volcano, left alone outside with only the cloth on his back during a blizzard, etc.). He is also capable of amazing feats of agility and possesses great endurance and reflexes to match his strength. In fact, on more than one occasion, Cosmos was able to anticipate attacks and counter attacks that would normally be beyond his field of vision due to his sharp reflexes. When not armed with his spear Cosmos has shown to be skilled in hand to hand combat. He has been known to effectively knock out much larger creatures with unarmed strikes. Also he has been able to defeat opponents with massive punches and kicks. Cosmos has also been shown to fight on par with Yoro even without his spear. Due to Giotto's spartan training, Cosmos has become a particularly competent hand-to-hand fighter, able to hold his own against armed opponents and even skilled martial arts practitioners. Besides that, his Mixture of Chinese Kenpo and Muay Thai augment his fighting strength by adding to his defensive and offensive capabilities as well as his speed. As suggested by his unprecedented acceptance into the Pirate World at such a remarkably young age, Cosmos is an Piracy prodigy of genius level intellect. From early childhood, he displayed a proficiency towards Piracy, acquiring self-taught Pirates skills and comprehension from the advanced literature in his God-father's abandoned study at an age that shocked even his mother. Having incorporated Piracy into his life during his developmental stages, Cosmos sees the world Full of Pirates and is therefore able to solve complicated codes, puzzles and mysteries much more easily than normal. Fighting Style Cosmos has mastered a martial art referred to as the Dance of the Beast King (獣王の舞, Shishi-ō no mai) that his Godfather Giotto apparently taught him. All of his maneuvers come from his flexibly and Agility. His legs and arms are extremely powerful, able to smash boulders and effortlessly defeat creatures much larger than himself. His build also imbue him with superior agility, and his speed is close to superhuman as he was easily capable of out-pacing a super fast CP9 member. This unusual martial art seemingly takes some inspiration from the Thailand martial art, Muay Thai, and the Korean martial art, Taekwondo and may have took some from the Chinese art Kenpo and bears an almost identical line, in name and in style, to the extremely powerful and dangerous (to both the user and opponent) style Demon Brake. Inspirations may also point to a Chinese fighting style now known as Jeet Kune Do. Originally developed by Bruce Lee, Jeet Kune Do (also "Jeet Kun Do", "JKD," or "Jeet Kuen Do") is a hybrid martial arts system and life philosophy founded by martial artist Bruce Lee with direct, non classical and straightforward movements. Due to the way his style works they believe in minimal movement with maximum effect and extreme speed. The system works on the use of different 'tools' for different situations. These situations are broken down into ranges (Kicking, Punching, Trapping and Grappling), with techniques flowing smoothly between them. It is referred to as a "style without style". Unlike more traditional martial arts, Jeet Kune Do is not fixed or patterned, and is a philosophy with guiding thoughts. It was named for the concept of interception, or attacking your opponent while he is about to attack. However, the name Jeet Kune Do was often said by Bruce Lee to be just a name. He himself often referred to it as "The art of expressing the human body" in his writings and in interviews. Through his studies Bruce came to believe that styles had become too rigid, and unrealistic. He called martial art competitions of the day "Dry land swimming". He believed that combat was spontaneous, and that a martial artist cannot predict it, only react to it, and that a good martial artist should "Be like water" and move fluidly without hesitation. Although Cosmos primarily fights with his spear, his arms are nearly as strong, enabling him to use an array of handstands, making him more versatile in certain situations. He is also able to use one-handed handstands. As for his actual "attacks", Cosmos has a very large number of specific Slashes, Jabs and techniques he uses to fight with. It should be noted that he doesn't call out an attack name whenever he attacks someone or something, but for important events and fights he usually will. Most of his attacks are said in Chinese and are usually Beast/Animal terms related in some way to the specific portion of the animal's body that he's targeting or to the nature of the attack itself. Spearmanship Sojutsu is a complete martial art on its own, but will compliment any other form of martial training. This is due to the fact it reinforces timing and distancing, increases strength and endurance, helps develop dexterity, and teaches body control. It can also be used to slash, peck, cut, trap, and bludgeon. It can be debated that a spear is more deadly than a sword. This is due to the fact that the damage caused by a thrust is often times more fatal or debilitating than a cut or percussion. The spear techniques integrate a myriad of complex variations and nuances and is perhaps the most difficult weapon in the curricula to learn. It has a number of targets which can be reached from both long and short distances and at each distance, a slight divergence in the way the weapon is used is needed in order to make it effective. This makes it one of the most complicated and complex weapons, depending entirely on distance and timing for the wielder to use it correctly. Cosmos is an extremely powerful master Sōjutsu, being able to use his Spears in varying attack styles, going from melee-type all the way to artillery. He is able to use some spear techniques that utilize the air itself to strike the enemy from a distance. Although he is most comfortable with his Ninchi-shō-juu (literally: Demented Beast), his skills with a single spear are quite exceptional, being able to hold off the large groups of Bounty hunters alone. Since no one else has been seen using anything similar to his Ninchi-shō-juu style, it can be assumed that Cosmos invented not only Ninchi-shō-juu but most, if not all, of his spear techniques. If he is fighting weaker enemies (or innocent bystanders that he has no desire injuring in the first place), he uses only the blunt sides of his spear. Although, as His Mother pointed out, due to his strength, even that could cause fatal wounds. A long standing problem with Cosmos was his inability to hold back, and often nearly destroys what ever is around him. The reason for this is because Cosmos has been fighting life or death battles during his training since he was very young, making deadly strikes a reflex for him. At a young age, he was able to send people flying, and on one occasion, a Large man flying. Over time however while training himself, Cosmos devotion to perfect his Fighting style has gradually given him control over how much strength he exerts. Cosmos is famed for being one of the greatest spear user's of all time while also being one of the youngest Spear wielder's of all time, that is what gives him a unique trait. In all the fights he has been seen in, he has yet to take any serious injuries, often stopping just in time to inflict as little harm as possible to his weaker opponent. The name of Cosmos's spear technique's are based on Cheetah's and Wolves. The Slash's also give off a shiny Gold colour with a tinted white. Weapons Cosmos wield's a unique spear named Tonbogiri, and is immensely skilled with it. The weapon's forged to his specific size, with a Black pole (made from Adams wood) ending in a Diamond hard, blade attached to the pole via a golden part, decorated by what looks like a a Curled dragon, with a thin part of it protruding on the blade itself. With Cosmos's immense skills, powers, and speed the Spear was strong enough to clash with Yoro's Swords, which caused the Ground (and even Hells Gate ^-^) to split. Cosmos usually employed his Spear with two hands, but was also seen capable of using it proficiently with just one hand. Most of the time he kept it in his right hand, and sometimes he was seen planting its blade in the ground, in order to use both of his hands freely for his Devil Fruit. Tonbogiri could be used in conjunction with his Devil Fruit, to increase the already great damage he can inflict, as well as to neutralize any potential Devil Fruit defense his opponents may offer. Also, Tonbogiri is extremely durable, as it stopped War's Flame attack without melting or any visible damage, though it may be the Adams wood that the spear hwas made from. It sustained a two-handed downward swing from giant as well. It is as strong as him and somehow the two are linked meaning the Spear will only crack or break when Cosmos himself is dead. The Tonbogiri itself has eaten a Devil Fruit, It has eaten the Uchuu Uchuu no Mi Making it a Cosmos Spear (Thou Cosmos has no Clue about it). Devil Fruit Cosmos ate the Dassui Dassui no Mi, a Paramecia type Devil Fruit that made him a "Vapor Man", and is considered One of the strongest Devil Fruit within the Paramecia class. According to Levasseur D. Giotto, Cosmos has the power to Evaporate an entire island. With the power of this Devil Fruit, Cosmos is able to cause the atoms their body is made up of to separate and lose cohesion, "evaporating" into the surrounding environment,then fusing them back together at will. During the process of desintegration and fusing, the user may move to a new location,which is why this is often mistaken for teleportation. Can be very useful during battle, to desintegrate and therefore deflect an enemy's blow. He could also use his ability to Disintegrate people, or objects into their purest form and then fuse them back together at will. Cosmos's powers also allowed him to create a 'Vapor Spear' around his body or his spear to increase the power of an attack. Cosmos is also able to create a Vapor shield to block physical attacks as well as non-physical attacks making his Devil Fruit powers excellent for both offensive and defensive capabilities. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Busoshoku Haki Haoshoku Haki References Site Navigation ﻿ Category:Character Subpages Category:1NF3RNO